LUCKY Lunchbox
by The Nightosphere
Summary: When Jan Di and Ga Eul are saved by Jun Pyo by three attackers, Jan Di finds herself charged with the job of making Jun Pyo a Valentines lunchbox. This is my first fanfiction. XD


LUCKY Lunchbox

Disclaimer: I do not own Boys Before Flowers, nor do I speak Korean or have been to the place of Korea (North or South). I am merely a humble fanfic writer seeking to further my own skills, and to further the enjoyment of this awesome show of whose language I ain't got a clue of. ^_^ ;)-

It's Valentine's Day in Korea and Geum Jan Di has to find a way to thank Goo Jun Pyo for saving her and Ga Eul from some attackers the weekened before. Jan Di has been dealt the task of making Jun Pyo a lunchbox as a way to thank him.

Stupid idiot. Geum Jan Di growled as she poked some more rice into the container. I hate him. That moron. How far must he go to annoy me?

Jan Di was standing over the kitchen table, angrily stuffing a Hello Kitty lunchbox with the best things she could find in her poorly stocked kitchen. She had given up on anything too magnificent half an hour after she had begun her quest to make Goo Jun Pyo his bedamned Valentine's Day lunchbox. There were rice balls with little faces decorated on them, four in fact, and they were all rice ball versions of F4. Geum Jan Di grinned down at the little Ji Hoo rice ball, which grinned shyly back up at her.

"Ah," Jan Di sighed, "Even the rice ball Ji Hoo takes my breath away." Her eyes turned back to the little rice ball Jun Pyo and she smacked it hard with a spoon, making the top flatten. "Stupid Goo Jun Pyo."

Carefully, she continued to poke more food into the bowl until it was full. She then took out a smaller container and filled it with pudding she had made that morning. A few berries decorated its surface when she was through. "That should please that egotistical maniac." Geum Jan Di muttered as she packed her hard work into her Hello Kitty bag and zipped it.

As she left, her brother called out, "Careful, Noona! There's supposed to be a storm on the way!"

Jan Di pedalled absent-minded past windows full of stickers and cardboard signs in the shapes of kisses and hearts. She wondered what it was like for the girls who had been stood up and were now standing on street corners looking like shells of themselves. That, Jan di thought matter-of-factly, is why I never want to fall in love. But then the image of Ji Hoo hovering over her as he gently wiped away that precious flour from her face floated into her mind. How could anyone be allowed to be like that? She wondered stiffly. She felt her stomach tighten as excitement over hearing him play his violin filled her.

"Yes, Miss?"

"I-I'm here to see Goo Jun Pyo." a young girl with braided pigtails tied in pink ribbons held out a bag. "I have a present for him."

Mr. Lee smiled kindly, knowing too well what shame and disappointment he was leading her to. "This way, Miss."

He lead the girl into a large space filled with expensive furniture and animal skins. The girl looked at the carpet and; although she went to Shinhwa High too, knew the carpet was worth more than three of her lives.

"Master," Mr. Lee said over the sound of Woo Bin. "You have a visitor."

F4 collectively turned around to see the girl, and Jun Pyo's newest victim. The boys saw that she was very pretty, and had worn the most expensive clothes she owned, to come.

"Goo Jun Pyo." the girl's face was bright red. "I brought you chocolates. They're from my father's shop in Austria. I helped make them."

Goo Jun Pyo stared at her blankly.

"Please accept my heart." The girl pushed the pink bag forward.

Goo Jun Pyo turned away and went back to his chess game with Ji Hoo. "Show her back to the door, Mr. Lee."

Mr. Lee bowed, "Yes, Master."

A little maid in a gaudy lolita uniform took the bag of Austrian chocolate and placed it on a table. The maid watched the girl's eyes grow cold and wet as she took in the sight of the table. It resembled a mountain in all its glory. Chocolates, cakes, cookies, and other pastries were falling off the sides and being catched in the nimble hands of maids set to making sure nothing was ruined. What the F4 didn't want, Jun Pyo's sister would enjoy getting to pick around in the candy mountain.

"Jun Pyo," Woo Bin leaned forward. "She was pretty cute Why didn't you want her?"

Jun Pyo laughed. "Even if she is cute, she's wanting something more than a date from me. She, like every other girl that has come today, wants to date Shinhwa. Not Goo Jun Pyo."

"Awww," Yi Jung smirked over his latest cup, "who knew you had a heart?"

Geum Jan Di panted as she pushed her way up the hill. She would have given up but she had covered a lot of space in the last thirty minutes. "Stupid Goo Jun Pyo," she muttered as she climbed." I hate him so much. Why did he have to do anything for us? Better yet, why did he have to ask for a stupid lunchbox? I'm gonna kill him after I give it to him!"

She rolled on down the road calmly, looking up to see the sky had turned a dark color.

Her brother's voice came back. "Careful, Noona! There's supposed to be a storm on the way!"

Jan Di's eyes grew and she screamed, "What?" Thunder rolled over her head and was quickly accompanied by rain. "Ahhhh, Goo Jun Pyo, I hate you!"

LAST SATURDAY

"Ga Eul, we will never have enough money to buy that kind of dress in our entire lives."

Ga Eul and Jan Di stared sadly into a window that was filled with extra expensive clothing. At the center of it all was a beige dress adorned with black tulle and sparkly dark butterflies.

Ga Eul sighed, "I know. But I can dream can't I?" She looked down. "Better yet, look at those shoes!"

Jan Di followed her friends pointed finger at a pair of black and gold pumps. "I have to stop looking at them. They make me want to faint."

Jan Di and Ga Eul clasped their arms together and began their trek back toward their homes.

"So," Ga Eul said over the sound of a revving car."Have you seen your prince any lately?"

Jan Di smiled, "Here and there. He doesn't say much."

Ga Eul chuckled and hugged Jan Di's arm. "You don't push him? Why don't you ask him about stuff?"

Jan Di shook her head. "About what? I'm too scared to ask him anything. He is like a butterfly. I'm afraid the smallest probe might send him flying to the farthest distance from me, and I'll never see him again."

Ga Eul smiled past her sigh, and hoped for Jan Di to find luck with her prince.

"Hey, girls!"

Jan Di and Ga Eul stopped as they saw their way blocked. Pretending they hadn't heard the young man's call, they sidestepped the pair and walked across the well lit street.

"Hey, ladies!" the same voice ringed across the pavement. "Don't walk away! My friend and I was just wondering if you two lovelies wanted to have a nice night out on the town!"

Ga Eul and Jan Di shook their heads. "Have to get home. It's late," they practically chorused before turning on their heels and darting for escape.

Ga Eul moaned in exasperation as the shadow of a tall man loomed before them.

"You don't have to be home that soon," he sneered.

The girls backed away as the three guys closed in on them.

"Why don't we have this," one of the guys ripped Ga Eul's purse off her shoulder and pushed her down so hard her head thumped loudly against the stone wall behind her. Her eyes rolled up as she went still.

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di cried.

"We'll have some fun tonight, won't we, little lady?" the third guy sneered into Jan Di's face.

She squeaked as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed he against the wall. Jan Di cringed as his breath smothered her, the hot smell of alcohol burning her nostrils as it did so.

Hurry, Jan Di, a voice in her head called. "Fighting!"

Jan Di screamed as loud as her lungs would allow, and then looked down to see the blood trickling down Ga Eul's ear. Her lungs expanded and she screamed harder, thrusting her body forward and landing a kick in the guy's midsection. She panted and she watched him crumple to the ground.

"Why, you," the first guy barked and threw himself at Jan di.

Jan Di wailed as she gave it her all to jump up and around, hoping to kick him square in the face and cripple him. But as her foot connected, her ankle got caught, and a vice grip yanked her out of the air and sent her sprawled across Ga Eul.

"Little bitch." the guy bent over her and gathered he collar in his fist. "I'm gonna make you more discplined tonight."

Jan Di had closed her eyes as she waited for the punch, but she never felt it. Instead, she found herself and Ga Eul covered by a big white coat. Moans filled the air as the three guys tried to fight off a taller person. Jan Di squinted but couldn't figure out who it was. She looked down at the coat and thought, "Ji Hoo?"

"Ji Hoo!" she called out. 'Don't get yourself hurt!"

One of the guys fell to the ground and ran away with his tail between his legs. The others followed soon after, cursing their luck.

"What do you mean?" a voice called out. "Ji Hoo? Can't you see I'm Goo Jun Pyo?"

Jan Di felt her insides collapse as Jun Pyo stood over her like a tower, grinning like a proud school boy.

"You shouldn't be out at this time." He chided, waving a finger in her face.

Jan Di rolled her eyes and sat Ga Eul up. "Don't go to sleep Ga Eul," she patted her friend's face. "You hit your head too hard."

Ga Eul nodded incoherently and followed Jan Di's hands as they guided her back up.

"Where'd they go?" she mumbled, poking the gash in her head.

"Goo Jun Pyo scared them away."

Jun Pyo cleared his throat and, with his hands in his pockets, rocked on his heels. "That looks like a pretty bad wound. Why don't I take you two home and get her some help? I can have a doctor at her house in a few minutes."

Jan Di bit back her initial reaction. Hell no. We don't need your stinking help, so why don't you go rot in your perfect mansion, Jun Pyo!"However, Jan Di had brushed the top of Ga Eul's head and it was now covered in blood. She removed her scarf and held it down on Ga Eul's head to stop some of the bleeding.

"Let's go," Jun Pyo grabbed Ga Eul's other arm as she weakly followed the pair back to Jun Pyo's black sports car.

Jan Di had been very careful to tell her parents only that she had decided to stay the night with Ga Eul to get some homework done. She didn't care for them to know about the attack or that she was with Goo Jun Pyo.

The two sat together in awkward silence as the doctor told Ga Eul's parents to not let her sleep.

"So, uh, Goo Jun Poo," Jan Di kneaded the denim on her knees with nervous hands. "I guess I need to tell you, urm-"

"Thank you?"

"Huh?"

Goo Jun Pyo said silkily, "You need to thank me for saving you."

Jan Di made an unhappy sound, something between a sigh and a grunt.

"Don't."

Jan Di's head swivelled around and she gaped at him. "What? I suppose I should..."

"Instead I want a lunchbox for Valentine's Day."

Jan Di's eyes narrowed. "Why exactly do you want a lunchbox, Jun Pyo? Wouldn't you prefer candy or cake?"

Jun Pyo laughed, "No. It has to be a lunchbox."

Jan Di sighed into her knit gloves. Stupid Goo Jun Pyo.

Whether or not she hated him, she felt she atleast needed to thank him for saving Ga Eul. Ga Eul, who was like family to her, had missed school and work because of headaches and the doctor had returned to verify that it appeared a small crack had appeared in her skull. She would be fine, and it would heal like any other bone injury, but Jan Di remained haunted about what would have happened if Jun Pyo had not shown up.

So she pedalled on despite how turbulent the weather was getting. She felt the wind get a little violent and was about to stop and climb off her bike when a black luxury car roared past and a resultant gust knocked her over. She lay bitterly in a cold puddle as she watched the car speed on.

"Stupid drivers," she mumbled, climbing to her feet and making sure everything was still ok. The lunchbox was still tucked into the safety of the bag, safe from all the water and dirt she was likely to get it smothered in before she got to Jun Pyo's driveway.

"Jun Pyo," she snarled, "I hate you!"

An hour later, Jan Di stood at the gate to Jun Pyo's house. She gaped at the cars that were parked in the road, one left as she approached. She saw the car that had sped past her at the end of the line. The inside of the cars were filled with various types of people. Drivers, body-guards, relatives, and nervous-looking friends all sat in the shelter. Their eyes were glued to the front of the house where a canopy had been put up. Beneath it stood a line of angry girls from Shinhwa High. Jan Di snorted disapprovingly. Why would Jun Pyo need a lunchbox when he was getting all those sweets? She felt her stomach drop as realization that he had played her hit hard.

"Jun Pyo! I'm going to kill you! After I've come all this way and suffered through the rain and getting knocked over, you have a line of fangirls! I am not a fangirl!"

Jan Di whirled around and narrowed her eyes. The rain stopped for three seconds and then BAM. Everyone jumped as the sky fell out and sent half the canopy falling on top of the girls. Despite the terrors of the storm; however, a few remained while some fled to their respective cars. Jan Di squeaked and fled to the canopy as her head felt the awesome power of one particularly angry cloud.

Jan Di stood shakily next to the others. She felt awkward and cold in her soaking clothes next to the dry and primped attemptees standing by her side. Sighing, she watched the front door open.

"Everyone," Mr. Lee announced, "you may come in and sit in a waiting room if you still wish to see the master."

The fifteen girls nodded and followed hurriedly into the richly decorated foyer. Jan Di was full of agitation and resentment, but allowed herself to be herded into a warmly lit room that was bigger than her house. The maids brought out tea and an assortment of snacks for the girls to preoccupy themselves with. She watched the girls scoot around as they tried to be the last one in the line. The only girls that dared to move from the sacred line were Sunny, Ginger, and Miranda.

"Like we need to do such a silly thing," Ginger said silkily as she plucked a juicy strawberry from a platter. "Goo Jun Pyo will surely fall in love with me. It's destiny." She was about to pick another piece of fruit off the platter when her eyes drifted up and caught a soaking Jan Di angrily tearing apart a cinnamon roll.

"Oh. My. God."

Jan Di choked and snapped her eyes across the table. She growled at the three mean girls standing with their arms folded. "What?"

Ginger made a "humphing" sound and threw her head back. "Why are you here, cleaners?"

Jan Di chewed the thick pastry bitterly, "None of your business."

Sunny and Miranda shook their heads. "I hope its not because you think Jun Pyo likes you," Sunny chirped. "Everyone knows he'll marry our Ginger someday."

Jan Di smiled, "If that's so, why is every girl from school here in line for Jun Pyo?"

The girls curled their lips and glared, but found no point in retorting and sidled away.

Jan Di glared and picked up a tray, quickly stocking it with snacks.

"Why," Yi Jung cried, "are we still here? Let's go somewhere!"

"Yo, yo, let's go to a new club. It's supposed to be the coolest place now." Woo Bin interjected.

Ji Hoo remained silent over his chess game, and Jun Pyo sat stone-like in his chair.

"You go on," Jun Pyo replied from his recliner. "I'm waiting for someone."

"For who?" Yi Jung asked nosily, his boyish smile creeping across his face.

"Ah," Bin teased, "I bet its Wonder Girl."

Yi Jung laughed at Jun Pyo. "Why do you think that girl will come see you? Even if she did come, she'd be so put off she'd turn on her heel and leave."

Jun Pyo rubbed his temple as another girl entered. "It's raining too hard for her to just leave."

"Huh?" the new girl asked nervously. A white cake in the shape of a heart stood in her hands. "Goo Jun Pyo"

Jun Pyo breathed heavily and cocked an eyebrow.

The girl stumbled forward and bowed, but her long hair swung forward and landed in the side of the cake. She blushed as she pulled the coconut-covered strands away from the heart.

'Please accept my-" She stopped as she looked beside him and saw the mountain of confections and gifts, all decorated with Goo Jun Pyo and their creator's names, with hearts and declarations of love. Ashamed, she looked down at her cake and saw a strand of her hair peeking up at her from the side. She knew he would forget her face in the sea of girls that had entered the room and left in disappointment.

"Thank you for your time," she said cheerfully, not able to completely remove her disappointment.

Jun Pyo silently watched her leave. She refused to hand the cake over to the maids. Lee grinned as he lead her to the door.

Jan Di watched the girls empty the room in excitement, only to leave in tears. When the three mean girls had left, Ginger looking positively furious. Afterwards, Lee approached the last girl left, Jan Di.

"Are you ready, Miss?"

Jan Di frowned and shrugged, "I suppose." She stalked after him to the room where Jun Pyo had offered to date her. F4 sat lounging around, playing with trinkets and things that girls had been giving Jun Pyo all day.

"Goo Jun Pyo." Jan Di snarled from the door.

Jun Pyo nearly jumped as he saw Jan Di standing before him. She had been soaked through and looked like she could fall over.

"Geum Jan Di! What are you doing here?"

Jan Di's eyes hovered over the moutain of sugar that stood as tall as Jun Pyo himself.

"Did you come to admit you like me?"

Jan Di choked back the urge to strangle him. "No, idiot. I came to thank you for saving Ga Eul last weekend. You said you wanted a lunchbox, but now I really don't understand why. You just wanted to see me come all the way out here with something stupid so you could rub it in my face, you bastard. Now I'm going to be sick! I hope you're happy!" She whirled on her heel and began to sweep from the room as much as she could.

"Jan Di!" Jun Pyo hopped out of his chair and followed her. "You made it for me. Just go ahead and give it to me and I'll accept your thank you. Be a lady."

Jan Di growled, "This lady is about to freeze to death, and unlike your other lovers, I don't have a nice warm car to get home in. Even if it is storming, it's better to get home now before night comes."

Jun Pyo laughed sarcastically. "That's no problem. I can take care of that."

Jan Di tugged her arm out of his grasp, "Really, I should go."

"No, wait."

Mr. Lee grabbed them both. "I will have clothes prepared for the Miss. A room is also available so that no one must be out in the storm."

Jan Di gasped but her attempts to form words bubbled away as Jun Pyo quickly called her parents and said she was staying at his house. Jan Di nearly died as her dad's overly excited voice shouted "Hooraay!" as the line was cut.

"Now," Jun Pyo motioned back to the chair. "Give it to me."

Yi Jung and Woo Bin laughed into their hands as Jun Pyo dragged his poor victim to his recliner. Ji Hoo stared incredulously as F4's leader laughed in utter joy at the site of rice ball versions of themselves and pinched Jan Di's cheeks as if she were his own.

"I can't believe this." Yi Jung marvelled.

Woo Bin shook his head, "I don't know why or how but I think our Jun Pyo has confused himself."

"He thinks she likes him, when he's all ready head over heels for her."

Jan Di looked like she had been smacked in the face one really good time as she watched Jun Pyo competly empty the lunchbox and then smile goofily.

"You need to make me this everyday."

Jan Di growled, "Go make it yourself. I can leave a recipe for the pudding and your staff can make it."

Jun Pyo looked thoroughly upset, "No! It has to be made by you. It doesn't mean anything if it's from someone else."

"Well what about all that?" she pointed at his candy mountain. "Are you gonna eat all that too?"

Junn Pyo laughed. "I would get sick if I ate all that. You can have it."

Jan Di glared but saw a tag on one and grimaced. "85,000 Won chocolate from Austria? Why? Who? I don't understand."

Jun Pyo shot out of his chair and began to move candy around. "You can have it. And this, this one suits you." He handed her a box of fish-shaped chocolate. "Lee, I need a bag or something."

"Ah," Jan Di po fondly poked a chocolate kitten. "Ga Eul likes these."

Jun Pyo called after the maid that Lee had sent, "Two bags!"

Ga Eul and Jan Di giggled as they perused the treats that Jun Pyo had given them. Admittedly, they felt sorry for some of the girls Jan Di had seen and was sure had some goodness in them. But, in the long run, how on Earth could the F4 had eaten all that stuff in the first place?

As Jan Di had left Jun Pyo's house that morning, he had stuffed some expensive tea into the bags to go with the cakes. "So you and Ga Eul can have a tea party," he explained.

Jan Di raised an eyebrow and retorted, "Do we look like we still have tea parties?"

Jun Pyo grinned. "Yes."

However, the moment Jan Di had walked into Ga Eul's house, the first words out of her mouth were in fact, "Ga Eul! Let's have a tea party!"

And so they did. And they were glad.

Ga Eul stooped over Jan Di's sleeping bag as she headed for the bathroom. "I need a light, I need a light, I need a-there." Ga Eul smiled at herself in the mirror after the light was on. The sight of the chocolate cake decorated with cherries and surrounded by Jun Pyo's other rejected snacks made her very pleased to be Jan Di's best friend. She poked around and took a cookie despite her previous rush to the bathroom.

"Jun Pyo," Jan Di was murmuring upon Ga Eul's arrival. "I like you."

Ga Eul stopped and choked. Hadn't she been in love with Ji Hoo? Ga Eul swallowed nervously and continued to tip toe back to the light switch. She looked down at Jan Di and her eyes rested on her neck. She screamed silently as Jan Di's collar moved down, revealing a circle of purple and blue.

So far, THE END.

Thank you for reading! Any comments would be appreciated, criticisms welcome. ^_^


End file.
